


The Master of Heroes

by DeeWantsToEatEverything



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Pairings are Undecided, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Throne of Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeWantsToEatEverything/pseuds/DeeWantsToEatEverything
Summary: Izuku was not quirkless. He gained his quirk in a villain attack when he was four-years-old. His quirk? To use the power of historical, fictional, and influential figures from the Throne of Heroes. Did he also forget to mention that he got his own space, named Chaldea, where the servants resided in?-----What if Izuku's quirk is that he can use the power of servants from the Throne of Heroes?





	1. Izuku's Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video for the Noble Phantasm that is used in this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzT6mm1_aso (Mash Kyrielight NP)

The four-years-old, Midoriya Izuku, was supposed to celebrate his birthday in the mall with his mother, his dear best friend, Kacchan, and his best friend's mother, Mitsuki-_oba-san_. However, why did everything turn out to be like this?

Fire was surrounding the once crowded and beautiful mall. Debris and dust was scattered around the premises.The magnificent fountain, that Izuku really liked to take a seat on, was reduced into a pile of concrete. The water from the fountain had already made a big puddle in the center of the mall. People were screaming, trying to run away as fast as they could from the mall. Blood could be seen, peeking, from under a piece of concrete. A lot of people has been crushed to death. Couldn't be seen any trace of the once beautiful mall. All of its splendor had shifted into a scene of total ruin.

"RUN! IT'S A VILLAIN ATTACK!"

_Villain attack?_

After his initial shock, Izuku just realized that the mall that he was in right now, was attacked by a group of villain. Two villains to be precise. This villain has a lean body and on his hands, or supposed to be his hands, was two big gatling guns. _It seems to be his quirk? _The other one had more bigger build than his accomplice. His face was filled with scars and wounds that seemed to be from fire. His posture was intimidating, and the evil grin on his face just showed his true nature. He seemed to carry a big metal bag that was connected to the metal pipe on his hands. The metal pipe could eject fire. The big man was the cause of the fire around the mall. If Izuku was not mistaken, the thing that the villain held was a flamethrower.

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT ALL OF THESE WORTHLESS PEOPLE! RUN PIGS, RUN!" screamed the lean man, as he shot around using his two gatling guns. Sounds of bullets was heard, as they hit the ground or the wall. Screams was erupted once again in the mall. People were pushing around, trying to get away as far as they could from the two villains.

"IZUKU! IZUKU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"MOM!!"

Hearing his mother's shout, Izuku was trying to find any of his mom's characteristics from the crowd that was pushing him.

"MOM! I'M HERE! MOM!!" His shout was getting desperate. He had to find his mom. Kacchan and Mitsuki-_oba-san_ must be near his mom. Izuku was trying to pushed and walked against the crowd. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him on his track.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you go back there?" A young man in a casual wear was holding his arm. His expression was haggard and sweat was pouring from his body.

"I'm sorry, _onii-san_, but I need to find my mom."

"Leave it, kid. We better escape first. Maybe your mother has gone out earlier."

"No, I can't! My mom will never leave me alone!" Izuku escaped from the man's grasp and ran towards the fountain area, where the villain was.

"OI! KID! COME BACK HERE!"

Ignoring the man's shout, Izuku ran and ran, while shouting. "MOM! KACCHAN! MITSUKI-_OBA-SAN_! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"DEKU! OVER HERE!"

Izuku turned his head towards the source of the voice and found all of them there.

"IZUKU!"

"MOM!" The green-haired boy ran and jumped towards his mother's loving embrace.

"Izuku! Oh, Izuku!"

Mitsuki, who had been on the edge, put her hand on Inko's shoulder. "Inko, I'm not trying to ruin the mood, but I think it's better for us to escape now."

"Old hag is right, Inko-_oba-san! _We have to leave now, before the villain catch us."

"Oh, it seems there are still some pigs around here?" Chill suddenly wrapped around the four of them. Izuku couldn't forget that voice. The voice that had been calling people, pigs. The sounds of continuous gun shots. He turned his head and found the _smiling face_ of the lean villain. "Would you all like to play with me?"

Suddenly his mom and Mitsuki-_oba-san_ pushed Kacchan and him away from the villain. They both were standing in from of them. Shielding them from the vision of the lean villain. "Run, Katsuki. Bring Izuku with you!"

Katsuki, who was petrified for a second, shouted. "There's no way we can leave you both here, old hag!"

"Katsuki! This is a serious matter! Run now and leave us here!"

"B-but..."

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki turned her head towards his one and only son. She looked straight at his son's eyes. "We'll catch up later. We are going to back together. Papa is waiting, you know." She grinned at him. "Now go."

"Old hag." Tears was already running on Katsuki's cheek. He wiped his tears in seconds, and his eyes was shining with determination. He grabbed the green-haired boy's hand and started running, pulling the other boy with him. "Let's go, Deku."

Izuku's own eyes was filled with a sense of panic, trying to pull his hand away from his friend. "No, we can't, Kacchan."

"We don't have a choice, Deku. We have to run!"

"It's not that, Kacchan."

"Then, what is it?!"

Suddenly a laughter broke from the lean villain. The laughter was chilling, filled with insanity. Anyone who heard it could feel the despair instantly. The villain's gatling gun hands had changed back into a normal human hands. He was laughing and pointing at Izuku. His eyes was looking at him, shining with delight, as if he had found a new toy. Izuku could feel his throat tightening. His back was drenched with cold sweat. What is this aura? What is with this killing intent?

"Hey, angry boy. I think you should listen to your friend here." The lean villain's grin grew bigger and bigger while the other four's eyes were wider, as each words that was coming out from the villain's mouth made them realized the hopelessness of their situation. "I think what your friend trying to say is...."

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from Izuku's and Katsuki's back. They turned around and saw the big villain, who held the flamethrower. "It's pointless to escape. We can't. Why? BECAUSE THERE ARE ANOTHER VILLAIN HERE. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Once again, laughter could be heard, and it was echoing around the mall. Every laughter just plunged Izuku deeper into despair. Is there nothing that he can do? And at that exact moment, he realized. He was powerless. There's nothing. Where was the heroes? Where was All Might? When would they arrive? Because he was to focus on thinking about a way to escape, Izuku didn't realize that the big villain was closing in and tried to grab him. Katsuki, in a span of seconds, pushed Izuku away from the villain's grasp. Unfortunately, the blonde-haired boy was caught in Izuku's place.

"KATSUKI!"

"Let me go, you fucker!" Katsuki activated his quirk and exploded the villain's arm, but the arm still won't budge. A deep chuckle could be heard from the big villain.

"That won't do, you little shit." The villain brought Katsuki at his eye level. His hold on Katsuki's neck tighten. "Don't you see this scar and burn on my face? Fire is like my pet, and your little fire won't affect me."

"I don't care. I'll fucking burn you until you can't fucking recognize your own face!"

"You got spunk, boy. However, that won't be enough."

The hand around Katsuki's neck tighten. Katsuki could feel the air was starting to leave him. The intensity of his explosion become higher, but it couldn't do any damage to the villain.

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki, who saw his son in danger, turned to face the big villain. "Let my son go, you fuck!"

Izuku, who was pushed by Katsuki, looked at his best friend, who struggled on the villain's hand. _Kacchan is in danger. Kacchan is in danger because of me. He pushed me away from the villain._

_Kacchan is in danger because of me._

_In danger because of me._

_Because of me._

_ **ME.** _

He couldn't do anything. Even the hero was really late. He was afraid. Afraid to die. However, he was more afraid if something happened to his mom, Kacchan, and Mitsuki-_oba-san_. If something to happen to them...

_NO! NO!_ Izuku shook and lowered his head. Was there nothing that he could do? If only he had a quirk. If only he had the power. If only...

_ **Master, use my power.** _

'What? A female voice?' Izuku raised his head and looked around. He could only see Kacchan still in the villain's hand, his own mother and Mitsuki-_oba-san_'s worried expressions, and the villains' large grin.

** _Master, I'm here inside_ _ you._ **

_Who are you?_

_ **Master, you should know my name. I am the servant who possesses the shield. The power to protect others. I have impregnable defense. I am what you called as a servant who bear the title of "SHIELDER".** _

_Shielder?_

_ **Master, call my name, and then you can use my power as you pleases. Remember me, master. I'm always here, staying by your side, waiting for your power to manifest.** _

_Power? My quirk?_

_ **Yes, master. Right now, use my power. Save your family and friend. Remember me, master. Remember me.** _

_R-remember you...?_

_ **Master, I'm always here. My name is...** _

_Your name is..._

**...ash K...rie...ht**

**●●●**

Katsuki was still trying to escape from the clutch of the big villain. He still continuously blowing the villain with his explosion, but nothing had affected this villain.

'This fucker' He looked at his mom and Inko-_oba-san_, they looked so worried and his mom's eyes were so scary. He recognized that looks. That look when she wanted to give someone a good beating. 'Come on, mom. You don't have to look like that' he thought. 'I, Bakugou Katsuki, won't get down that easily. I still haven't reach my dream yet.' Katsuki turned his sight to Izuku. He caught Izuku, who was lowering his head. 'Typical Deku.'He scoffed internally. 'But at least, you can look at me, you damn nerd. Is this how you treat your damn fucking savior?' If that's how it is, if no one could save them right now, then he was going to save himself. Even the hero was useless. How many minutes had passed now? 'Stupid shit, that's why they can't become number one.'

Katsuki once again attacked the big villain. If no one could save them...

"THEN I'M GOING TO BRING YOU DOWN MYSELF! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Blow after blow was given to the villain. Burn mark could be seen on his arm. The big villain stared at the kid that he held. 'This kid..'

"Tch, come on, Inferno. Don't waste any more time, just kill them already. We still need to escape from here," said the lean villain. "If you won't, then I'll finish everyone here myself."

The big villain, that was called as Inferno, clicked his tongue. "Fuck, I forgot about the hero," he added. "Sorry, boy. I would like to play with you longer, but the hero will come soon. No hard feelings when I kill you, 'kay?" He put his flamethrower away and grab Katsuki's neck with both hands.

"KATSUKI! NO!"

"FUCK! LIKE HELL, I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"HAHAHAHA! THERE'S NO ONE THAT CAN SAVE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Katsuki held on. No way! He won't die here. I can't die here! No way! No way!

"...ash K...rie...ht." Suddenly a small voice was heard from the direction of Izuku. Everyone turned their head towards the green-haired boy who was sitting and lowering his head.

"Huh, what did you say, you wimp?" The lean villain moved closer to Izuku. He changed his left hand into a gatling gun and pointed it to Izuku's head. "You want do die that badly?"

"..ash K...rie...ht."

"Huh?" The lean villain could spotted something red shining from Izuku's right hand. Noticing something was wrong, Inferno threw Katsuki away and shouted at his accomplice. "Reaper! Get away from that boy!"

The lean villain, whose name is Reaper, also noticed something was wrong, jumped back and move away from the now shining Izuku. Mitsuki and Inko ran towards Katsuki.

"Katsuki, are you ok?" asked Mitsuki while patting Katsuki's back.

"I'm ok, old hag. But, what happened?

Mitsuki shook her head. "We don't know. However, something is wrong with Izuku."

"Deku?" The blonde-haired boy turned his head towards Izuku and find his friend was shining. "What the fuck happened to the nerd?"

"Maybe," The two Bakugou turned their heads toward the green-haired woman. "I think, this is Izuku's quirk."

"Quirk?" They turned towards Izuku and found the Izuku in front of them had raised his head. What met them was bright green. It looked so bright that one had to squint for not to hurt their eyes looking at those bright eyes.

"Deku?"

Izuku stood up and raised his right hand. A strange red symbol could be seen, marking the beautiful white hand. The two villains's expressions looked grim. They never would imagine this kind of things was going to happen. Reaper was gritting his teeth and glared at Izuku. "Fuck! Who the fuck think this shit is going to happen?!"

Izuku's command spells

The green-haired boy's expressions was ethereal. He slowly opened his mouth and...

●●●

"Mash Kyrielight. Your name is Mash Kyrielight. The servant under the title of 'SHIELDER' who always protect her friends and other servants. I remember you."

_ **Yes, master. Now use my power. Use the power of the command spells and I'll lend you my strength to protect others** _

Izuku raised his right hand high. Everyone could see the red command spells.

"With my command spells, I order you, Mash Kyrielight, the Shielder, to lend me your strength to protect my important people."

A huge gust of wind appeared before their eyes. Everyone could only closed their eyes and brace themselves against something so they won't get blown away. When everything had calm down, they opened their eyes, and the sight before them blew their minds away.

The green-haired boy was no longer shining, but he was wearing a black armor from top to bottom. The only source of color was the purple cloth around his legs that covered his black iron boots. There was also a sword in the black scabbard on the left side of his waist. The thing that was making this scene more bizarre was the black shield that he held with his right hand. The shield was black and looked like a big cross. There were also purple lines around the shield. All and all, Izuku's new attire made everyone dumbfounded, even the villains.

Izuku's appearance looks like this

"W-what...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, DEKU?!" Was that Deku's quirk? Making him transform? What was that supposed to mean? Did his quirk make him like that tv shows about magical boy? Deku was a magical boy now? WHAT THE FU-?!

Izuku's expression might look calm on the outside, but internally, he was screaming.

_W-what...?! What is this, Kyrielight-san?_

_ **Please call me Mash, and that armor suit you perfectly, master.** _

_That's not what I meant!_

_ **Master has successfully channeled my power. Now you can use it.** _

_B-but...I don't know how to fight!! And I'm still a four-year old boy. How can I defeat two grown up villains like them?_

_ **It's ok, master. Your body will gradually get used to it. For now, I'll guide you.** _

Then, Izuku felt that his body had become light and moved on his own.

_W-whawhawhawha...!!?_

_ **Pay attention, master. I'll also teach you how to fight using my power now.** _

Izuku's body rushed to the two villains. He raised his shield high and prepared to attack using it. Realizing something is a miss, the two villains dodged the upcoming shield and jump away from Izuku. The place where the attack hits was destroyed and the concretes were scattered around. Reaper instantly changed his hands into a gatling gun and attack with a continuous barrage to the boy. Izuku raised his shield and covered himself using the big shield. He ran towards the lean villain, while kept raising his shield. When the villain was near his attack's radius, he jumped up and throw himself using the shield as the bracer. Reaper, who was not expecting that move, got hit and got blown away. Blood was pouring from his head and mouth.

"FUCK! That shield is a monster. It's fucking painful! YOU GOD DAMN BRAT!!" Reaper turned to his accomplice and shouted, "Inferno!!"

"You don't have to tell me, I know." Inferno ran to the opposite of Izuku's direction. His goal is to Katsuki and the others. He grabbed his flamethrower and ready to throw some fire. Seeing this, Izuku looked at his best friend. "Kacchan! Catch!" The green-haired boy threw his shield away to the blonde-haired boy direction. With precise accuracy, it was thrown directly at Katsuki. Katsuki, who already prepared after seeing Izuku's stares, caught it and used the shield to protect them from the fire. "What the fuck, Deku! This shield is heavy as hell."

"Of course it is, Kacchan!" Izuku ran towards Inferno and drew his sword and slashed at the villain. Inferno, who got attacked, hissed and jumped back towards Reaper.

"That hurt, boy."

"Who the fuck is going to expect that the boy have this kind of quirk?!" Reaper added with a grin. "However, that puny shield won't last against my ultimate attack." Suddenly, Reaper's hands changed into a huge cannon.

"Are you seriously going to use that here?" asked Inferno.

"Of course, I am. It's better to finish this quickly before the heroes arrive."

Izuku gasped. "W-what...?! His quirk is not changing his hands into gatling guns, but..."

"Yes, you shield-brat. My quirk is to change my hands into any kind of artillery." He put both of his hands in front of him, facing Izuku and the others. "It's time to say good night, you fucker." Power was gathering around both of his hands. All of them could feel that this attack would be really powerful.

"What should we do? There's no way we can escape that one."

"Oi, Deku." Izuku turned towards Katsuki. "Can you do something with that shield?"

"I don't know. I just had this quirk, so I still haven't analyzed it yet."

That answer earned a smack in the head from the blonde-haired boy. "You nerd, use that big brain of yours for once and think about something."

_ **I can help you with that, master.** _

"Mash?"

"Mash? Who the fuck is that, Deku?"

_ **All servants has their unique special attack, master.** _

"That means you also has one, Mash?!"

"What the- Who the fuck are you talking with, you damn nerd?"

"Err, it's basically like a voice who guide me to use this quirk..?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Katsuki sighed and looked at Izuku on the eyes. Red eyes met green eyes. "You better explain everything to me later, Deku!"

"Of course, I will, Kacchan!"

_ **Yes, master. That special unique attack is called as "Noble Phantasm".** _

_Noble Phantasm?_

_●●●_

"Did you just say that it had been half an hour since the villain attack and there are still civilians who got trapped inside?" asked the hero. This hero had an unruly black hair. He also wore a black outfit and there were some fabrics around his neck. His black eyes was glaring straight at the big and bulky man with blonde hair that was slick up and made him looked like a rabbit?

"I know that sounds bad, but everything is under control, Eraserhead."

"You are saying that civilians who are still trapped inside with wanted villains is under control, All Might?"

"Shota, calm down, ok?" Another hero, who has a long blonde hair that was spiked up and wore yellow glasses, put his arm around the black-haired hero."This time, the villains are really bad and in the wanted list. So we need to prepare a lot for this."

"What Present Mic said is correct. Everything is under control. We are going in now. We need your quirk to neutralize the danger. Erase the villain's quirk immediately upon sight." All Might explained to the hero. "After that, everyone is going to sweep in and rescue the civilians and apprehend the villains."

"How many civilians are in there?" asked Eraserhead.

Present Mic answered, "It said there are four people. Two are women and the others are children."

"Women and children. Are you fu-"

"Calm down, Shota." Present Mic instantly held his lover's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to them. Now it's time for us to go in and help them, 'kay?"

Eraserhead huffed. "Fine, let's just go already."

After the briefing for the plan by All Might, the other heroes stood in front of the mall and prepared for the instructions.

"Ok, everyone, let's go in now. The targets are in the plaza." Then the heroes, that was being led by All Might, rushed into the plaza. What they were seeing after that, made their mind blown and shook their entire body. They just couldn't believe it.

"Is that kid is wearing an armor? My God, that shield is huge!" Present Mic exclaimed while lowering his glasses. His green eyes were showing his surprise. "More importantly, that villain will release his attack, and from that power, I can sense it's gonna be huge."

"Eraserhead!"

Without further ado, Eraserhead jump straight to the civilians, hoping he still can make it and save all of them. No, he had to save them.

●●●

"Oi, it seems the heroes have arrived." Katsuki turned and looked at the villain, who was preparing for his attack. "Think those heroes are going to make it?"

"Seems so, Kacchan." Izuku prepared his shield in front of him. "One of them has arrived here. Look."

As Izuku had said, Eraserhead managed to arrived in the nick of the time. "Let's get away from here. The heroes have arrived here to save you." Eraserhead turned to the two women and helped them get up and let the other heroes took care of them, then he looked at the two children. "You too, kids."

Reaper, who recognized Eraserhead, laughed loudly. "HAHAHA! Is that Eraserhead?!" He turned toward the other heroes who had arrived. "Is that the other heroes? Is All Might also here?! HAHAHAHA!" He grinned and put more power into his cannon. "Good then, I can obliterate you all in one place!"

"You guess it right, you villains. I am here!" The sudden appearance of the number one hero, made the kids feel safer. "Eraserhead! I'll hold this villain for a while. You do your task."

"It's too late. You can't stop me anymore! Time to say goodbye!"

Eraserhead gritted his teeth. "Come on, kids. We need to get away, now!"

Izuku looked straight at Eraserhead. He had heard of him. An underground hero who could erase quirk. Izuku could say that he was one of his fans. However, there were not a lot of merchandise for this hero, because he is an underground hero. Luckily, Izuku managed to get the limited edition key chain that he used on his bag.

The green-haired boy smiled. Looking at the smile, Eraserhead was confused. Why would this kid still smiling in this kind of situation? They need to escape now, damn it!

"Look, you problem chi-"

"Eraserhead-_san_. Do you believe in me?"

Perplexed by the question, Eraserhead could only look at the kid strangely. Then he sighed. "Look, kids. This is not a game, we need to escape now." Eraserhead made a move and ready to grab the children, when suddenly the green-haired boy moved in front of him, All Might, and the other kid.

"What, young boy. You can't be here. Please evacuate immediately."

"Can you really do this, Deku?" asked Katsuki.

"Of course, Kacchan. Believe in me. Even Mash said that everything is going to be ok."

Deku? Kacchan? Mash? Eraserhead could already feel the pain coming to his head. He turned towards Present Mic, who stood behind him. "Mic, come here and grab this kid." he said while pointing at Katsuki.

"I'm not going."

Hearing Katsuki's words, Eraserhead clicked his tongue. Before he could make any movement, he heard words coming from the other kids. He turned around and saw Izuku closed his eyes and prepared his shield in front of him.

"Oi, kids!"

"Young boy, get back here. It's dangerous."

"**That which heals all wounds and grudges, our glorious homeland****...**" Slowly the air shifted around Izuku, blue sparkles gathered around his feet and his shield.

"Oh no you don't, shield-brat! Take this!" The beam that came out from the two cannons were really strong. Cold sweat appeared on Eraserhead's forehead. '_Fuck, it's too late._'

"Everyone, we need to evacuate now. Grab the civilians and go! I'll hold this villain." All Might was giving orders and tried to move in front of Izuku and blocked the attack. '_I have to stop that attack somehow._' However, what Izuku did make him stop on his tracks.

Izuku opened his eyes. The blue sparkles also intensified. Bright green could be seen from under his bangs. "**Manifest yourself,**" He raised his shield up high,

"**Lord...."**

and slammed it down onto the ground.

"**...Camelot!**"

In an instant, blue shield that looked like it made from hologram appeared in front of him. Castles and fortresses were erupted as he finished his chant. Everyone was shocked and surprised. What is this? What kind of quirk does this kid has?

Katsuki was grinning. Of course, that damn nerd could do it, but Katsuki won't say that in front of his friend. Eraserhead, Present Mic, and All Might who was directly behind the Izuku, also had the same expressions. They also felt that their body was more stronger and more sturdier because of this kid's power. What is this quirk?

Suddenly a huge boom hit the shield, but no matter what the villain did, it didn't effect Izuku at all.

** _Remember, master. Shielder has the power to protect others. We have an impregnable defense. Also, my noble phantasm will get stronger if you believe that you can protect everyone using this shield._ _As long as the heart does not falter, nor shall this wall of defense._ _ No one can break and destroy our protection. This shield is here to protect._ **

Izuku still remembered what had Mash said to him earlier. **Lord Camelot**, a noble phantasm that get stronger if you truly believe in your heart that you can protect them. Izuku closed his eyes.

_I believe in this power. I believe on my shield. This shield..._

Izuku opened his eyes and stood straighter. His green eyes grew brighter and his command spells was also shining.

_No one can break this absolute defense!_

The villains' expression turned into panic in seconds, especially Reaper.

"How the fuck does it not work?! It's my ultimate attack! No one can never take this head on." Reaper's voice was trembling. "And this fucking brat just take my attack like that?! What kind of shield is that!?"

The moment he stopped his attack, All Might sprung into action and caught the two villains. "Your evil deeds stopped today, you villains!"

Finally, the other heroes also helped the number one hero to apprehend the villains. The put a special handcuff for them, so it will seal their quirks.

"Fuck! Deku! That was awesome!!"

Izuku glanced at Katsuki.

"Kacchan, we managed to..."

"Yes, Deku. Now you can stop using your noble-whatever-the-name-is."

Izuku stopped his noble phantasm immediately. The blue sparkles stopped, the castle and foretresses were gone.

_Ah, my head felt light._

_ **Rest, master. This is your first time to use the power, and you unleash a noble phantasm too. You shouldn't have done that. That's too reckless.** _

_But, I can't let my family and friend die._

_ **I know, master. That's why I said you need a good rest. After that you can train. The others are also excited to meet you.** _

_The....others?_

_ **Yes, master. Sleep tight, now.** _

_Thank you, Mash._

_ **You're welcome, master.** _

Suddenly Izuku's armor and shield were gone and he fell into the ground. However, before he hit the ground, Eraserhead had managed to catch him.

"DEKU!"

"IZUKU!!"

He looked at the green-haired boy and found that he was sleeping. Then he said to the green-haired woman, who he suspected as the boy's mother, "It seems to be a quirk exhaustion. It's better to send him to the hospital."

Katsuki's expression changed from worry to relief. "Of course he is going to have that. And that damn nerd just got his quirk today too."

Present Mic, who heard this, widened his eyes. His glasses was crooked. "Wait, you mean, this boy just activated his quirk today?"

"Yeah, when we fought those villain, he activated it."

Present Mic continued, "Then what about those burn mark around the villain's arm and hands?" He was sure that the kid had a defensive quirk, not offensive. Unless...

"Ah, that was mine. He was trying to choke me, so I fucking blow him up with my explosion." And to make it more believable, Katsuki produced a little explosions from his hands.

Eraserhead could already feel the pain coming again to his head.

'_These problem children._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my second story that I posted in this site. The first one is My Summoner Academia. With this, I have two stories that I need to write. SuAca’s update will have to wait for a while.
> 
> This story has been in my head for so long, and because I can’t resist it any longer, I finally write this down. I am a big fan of Fate Series. BTW I played the game on NA server, if you want to be my friend, you can drop your ID and IGN in the comment. My servants still sucks tho lol.
> 
> I'm going to change some of the NP like the NP has this kind of effect, or that. In some cases, like Arash, we totally can't have Izuku use that NP with that after effect XD that's why I'm going to change it a lil' bit.
> 
> The pairings, besides EraserMic, I actually don't have any idea. I'm going to keep it Gen for now :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story~~ ^^


	2. Waking up in the Hospital

_ **My name is Mash Kyrielight. Nice to meet you, senpai.** _

** _I'm still just an immature _ _se_ _rvant, but I'll do what I can to help you_ _._ **

** _Thank you very much. Somehow, I am very happy. Senpai, I will never forget the feelings of this time today_ _._ **

** _What do I like? The color of the sky, the scent of the earth...I like them_ _._ **

_ **Senpai** _

_ **Senpai** _

_●●●_

"_Senpai_..." Purple eyes was uncovered from the two eyelids before it turned back to emerald-green in a second. The owner of those eyes was a little boy with curly green hair. He was laying down on a white bed. He looked around his surroundings and found that he was in a white room. He also could detect the distinct smell of medicines.

'_Am I in a hospital?_' Izuku thought while keep looking around the room, searching for his mother. '_Where is kaa-san?_'

Suddenly the door at the corner of the room was opened. A small figure with spiky blonde hair rushed into the room. Finding that the patient had awakened, he moved his legs faster and jumped to the bed. Following after him was two women with green hair and blonde hair.

"Deku! You finally awake! You have been sleeping for two hours!"

"Katsuki! You better get down from that bed right now! Izuku is resting!" Mitsuki, the blond woman, also Katsuki's mother, reprimanded his son.

Katsuki scowled but still followed his mother's instruction. He got down from the bed and stood beside it. The other woman, Inko, smiled at the interaction and walked to her son's bed. She smiled down at his son. Her eyes shown worry, relief, and happiness. Her left hand moved to on top of Izuku's head and rubbed there. Izuku closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"The doctor said that you can leave immediately after you wake up," Inko added. "Do you still feel unwell? I can call the doctor again."

Izuku shook his head. "I'm ok. Just still feel the soreness around my body." Especially his hands and feet.

Inko sighed. "Well, that's unavoidable, especially after your little stunt, young man." She pinched her son's cheek lightly. "Your dad and I would like to have some words for you later." Izuku gulped, and his body was trembling slightly, especially after he heard his mother's words. '_Oh no, even tou-san?_' He already could see his father, standing in front of him, smoke coming out from his mouth, and scolding him.

Izuku looked at her mother's eyes and begged to not let father knew. Knowing that look that her son always used when he wanted something, she showed her phone, that had a history for a call to Izuku's father. Inko's smile intensified. Izuku could only cried internally and prayed for his ears later on.

Witnessing the exchange between the mother and the son, Katsuki could only look at his friend with sympathy. He still could remember what happened to him and Deku when they accidentally made a mess in that man's workroom. He shivered. His mother might be scary when she was angry, but it still couldn't compete with that man. How could a sweet woman like Inko-_oba-san_ married that scary man was still beyond him.

"Anyway, Izuku got one hell of a quirk." Mitsuki said. "You could become a great hero in the future." Then she glanced at her son and placed her hand on top of his head. "With you there, I can rest assure and won't be worried about Katsuki's reckless attitude." She moved her sight to the boy on the hospital bed. "Keep an eye of him, will you?"

"HA!? What do you mean by that, old hag!?" The blonde-haired boy swatted his mother's hand. "And of course, We are going to be an awesome duo. Izuku got his fucking huge shield and can focus on defense. While I wreck havoc using my offensive power! Isn't that right, Deku?" Katsuki turned his head towards his friend. Izuku nodded his head passionately.

Mitsuki pulled her son's left ear. "Who told you to fucking curse, brat!?"

"Ouch, ouch! Let go, you old hag!" Katsuki grabbed his mother's hand and tried to pry it off from his ear. "And you also curse like that!!"

The duo Midoriya sighed. Inko spoke to divert the blonde woman attention to her. "Calm down, Mitsuki. I'm also very grateful for you and Katsuki today." The green-haired woman bowed. Her long hair fell to her sides. "Thank you very much." Seeing his mom's action, Izuku followed suit. Mitsuki, who received the bow, waved her hands in panic.

"No! No! You don't have to bow like that." Mitsuki reached her hand to Inko. "Come on, raise your head."

Their moments was interrupted by a knock from the door. They moved their sights to the door.

"Excuse me, this is from the police. May we enter to ask some questions?" A male voice could be heard from behind the door. Inko wanted to reject immediately for her son's condition was still not stable. However, seeing that Izuku seemed to be fine with it, she called the police in.

The door opened, and three men came inside the room. One man had black hair and a pair of the eyes that had the same color as his hair. He wore a tan overcoat and a matching hat. He had a gentle smile on his face. The second man was a quite good-looking man wearing a doctor coat and a pair of glasses, and the last man was a familiar face for the boys. It was Eraserhead, the underground hero.

"Hello. My name is Tsukauchi Naomasa. I am a detective. And this is my colleague, Eraserhead, or Aizawa Shota, a hero and Takahashi-_sensei_, a doctor who specializes in quirk. Nice to meet you." The man with the tan overcoat said and offered his hand. Inko and Mitsuki shook his hand. "We are in the middle of our investigations about today incident, and we would like to ask Midoriya Izuku some questions. Is it ok?"

Inko took a glance at her son on the bed for a second, and then turned back to look a the detective. "It's ok, but please, don't take too long. He still need to go home and rest."

"Don't worry, ma'am. It won't take long. We just want to ask some few questions," This time, it was Eraserhead, who was speaking. "And also register your son's quirk." The unruly-looking man was staring at Izuku. The man's eyes seemed to be piercing at his soul. Izuku shivered slightly.

The doctor, Takahashi-_sensei_, smiled gently at Izuku. The boy blushed after looking at that dazzling smile. He instantly averted his eyesight from the doctor. The doctor just stared at him with confusion. '_Is this kid shy?_'

Takahashi smiled at the boy, took out his clipboard, and sat on a chair. "My name is Takahashi Heiji. You can call me Takahashi-_sensei,_" He flipped through a couple of papers. "I'll just cut straight to the point, so you can go home faster. Is it true that your quirk just activated today?"

Izuku nodded his head. "I have my birthday today!"

"Really? Happy birthday to you, then," The handsome doctor smiled and continued. "So, what is your quirk? From some eye witnesses, it's seem to be a defensive quirk?"

After he asked that, he found that the boy in front of him seemed to have a troubled expression. "What happened? Its not it?"

"It just... Um, my quirk is not only that."

Some occupants in the room raised their eyebrows. Naomasa had been activating his quirk this whole time and it didn't say that this kid was lying. It's seemed to be the truth.

"So, how does your quirk work?" asked Takahashi. This was not the first time he encountered individuals with multiple or unique quirks. The youngest son of the number two hero had multiple quirks, combination of his father and mother. The handsome doctor looked at the green-haired boy in front of him. The boy seemed to be panicking a little. "It's ok if you still don't know your quirk, we can assess you again later in the future when you're ready."

_ **Master.** _

Izuku startled when he heard the voice out of nowhere. This time, it seemed to be a male voice. He thought it was from the males in the room, but he realized that their mouth was not moving at all. The other occupants in the room was also surprised when suddenly Izuku jumped slightly. Eraserhead furrowed his eyebrows. What happened to this kid?

Couldn't bear the silence anymore, Katsuki said to his friend. "What happened, Deku? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Izuku turned his head towards the blonde-haired boy. His eyes were widened in shock. "Kacchan, I heard a male voice this time."

"WHAT!?" This time, Katsuki was the one who was surprised. "Wait a fucking minute, Deku. It's not the one before, who was it again, Ma..."

"Mash. Mash Kyrielight."

"Mash? Who is this Mash that you are talking about?" Takahashi asked. He turned his gaze to his two colleagues. Naomasa nodded his head while Eraserhead just kept his stoic expression, seemingly not interested with the subject. The doctor turned his head again back to Izuku and looked at him in the eyes. "Would you mind telling me more about this Mash?"

Izuku nodded his head. "Mash is a Servant, or that's how she called herself as. She's the one who was lending her power to me to use in the fight," Izuku added. "She is been talking inside of my head the entire time."

"So, is Mash-_san_ talking right now?" Takahashi said while writing on his paper. The detective and the hero looked at each other.

The green-haired boy shook his head. "No. She hasn't been talking to me after I fainted. However..." Izuku wrinkled his eyebrows. "She mentioned earlier about **the others** who were excited to meet me. And I just heard a voice, who is not Mash. This time, it's a male."

"So it appears that you have more than one person inside your head. This time is a male? Would you like to try talking with him?"

Izuku hesitated for a second, and then nodded his head. If he didn't talk to these voices, then he would never know his quirk at all. "I'll try to talk to him. Would you mind to wait a bit?"

The doctor, with the slicked-back brown hair, nodded. "Sure."

Izuku took a deep breath and prepared himself.

_Hello?_

_ **Master** _

_Ah! Are you the same as Mash?_

_ **Yes. We are what you called as a Servant.** _

_Mash also mentioned Servants before? What are they?_

_ **The basic explanation is Servants are spirits made into special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master. We are Heroic Spirits, but we also can be Divine Spirits, Phantoms, Wraiths, and living people depending on the various circumstances.** _

Izuku got a headache just from hearing the confusing explanation.

_I...I'm sorry. I still don't quite understand._

_ **Understandable. No one can understand this concept when they just heard it for the first time. Just to make it clear, we, Servants, are people that can be considered as heroes, influential figures, or even fictional characters.** _

_Heroes? Fictional characters?_

_ **Yes. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduce myself yet. I am servant who is under the RULER class. My name is Sherlock Holmes.** _

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!???"

The outburst from the green-haired boy startled everyone. Wait, what did he just say? Sherlock Holmes? The famous detective from Arthur Conan Doyle's books? THAT SHERLOCK HOLMES!?

"Izuku, are you ok?" asked Inko. She was still surprised about her son's outburst.

"Um... I'm fine, _kaa-san_." Izuku smiled at his mother, trying to tell her that he was indeed ok. Well, maybe, just a little bit shocked.

** _T_ _hat's a common reaction. Of course, you're going to be surprised._ **

_B-but, you're not real. You're from a book._

_ **Yes. However, please don't mention it anymore. I'm 100% real and talking to you right now.** _

Izuku still couldn't believe what he just heard. Everything seemed to be unreal.

_ **Don't fret, master. Everything about your world had been very bizarre for me too, yet fascinating. I would like to learn more about this quirk.** _

_Eh? You don't know about quirk?_

** _I_ _ don't know the whole concept of it, however, I do know the basic and the history of it. Especially your power, or quirk. _ _F_ _rom my analysis, it appears that your quirk is really closely tied with the Throne of Heroes._ **

_Throne of Heroes?_

_ **It's a place for us to wait until we got summoned to help our master, a place that reside outside of the world and the time. Though, it seems your quirk has altered the concept a little bit.** _

_So, you and Mash are in this place called Throne of Heroes?_

_ **Yes, and no. We are from the Throne of Heroes. However, your quirk had changed it. We are now residing inside a place called Chaldea, that served as the Throne of Heroes.** _

_H_ _-Huh...? But how?_

_ **No one knows. Though, I have some speculations that I don't dare to say right now.** _

_Oh. _Izuku lowered his head, thinking about his quirk. Then he realized something. _Can you appear in here, then?_

_ **Unfortunately not, master. There is some kind of barrier that prevent us to go there. But, you don't have to be so down about it. We are here trying to undo this barrier. So, in order to compensate this, we can lend your power, and then you can use it there.** _

Izuku nodded his head. _You said we, how many people are there?_

_ **A lot. That's all I can answer for that. In any case, master, it appears that we have to stop talking here. Everyone in the room has been waiting for you.** _

_Ah! _Izuku looked around the room and found the others had been waiting and staring at him. He blushed. He actually forgot about the others. _Thank you very much, Holmes-san!_

_ **My pleasure, master. We'll meet again soon.** _

_Soon?_

After that, no one was talking in Izuku's head anymore. He turned his head to the handsome doctor, who was smiling patiently to him. He turned toward the others, who stared at him with no expression. His mother and Kacchan on the other hand was looking at him with worry and the other had a scowl plastered on his face.

"So, what did you talk about with him? I heard you called him Sherlock Holmes earlier?" asked Takahashi.

Izuku nodded. He, then, recited everything that he heard from Sherlock Holmes. Everyone's expressions turned into confusion then wonder at every words that came out from the green-haired boy. Heroic Spirits? Throne of Heroes? Chaldea? What was this?

Looking at the confusion on everyone's face, Izuku waved his hands in a panic. "It's ok. Holmes-_san_ mentioned that everyone won't understand it at first. It's normal."

Eraserhead massaged his temple. What the heck was with this kid? That quirk was too...otherworldly. Takahashi also thought the same thing. Ok, scratched everything about him found it normal when he saw multiple or unique quirks. This one... He never encountered this type before. Borrowing the power of Heroic Spirits from another place? It's too broken! Wait until that fluffy-haired doctor heard about this. Naomasa just shook his head. And he thought that One For All was already complicated enough.

Katsuki still a little bit confused with his best friend's quirk. But, it sounded awesome! That means, they both could become a really strong hero in the future.

Takahashi scribbled every information on his paper. Then he read some of the contents to Izuku. Izuku found nothing wrong with it and nodded.

"So, how do you want to name your quirk?"

Izuku thought for a second after hearing the doctor's question. Then, he made up his mind. "I think, I would like to name it, Throne of Heroes." The handsome doctor just nodded his head and wrote it down. Then, he collected his papers and stood up. He rubbed Izuku's head gently. "The registration has finished. I hope you can have a full recovery, Midoriya-_san_."

"_A-ano... _Please call me, Izuku."

Takahashi smiled intensified. What a cute kid. "Ok, Izuku." Then he walked towards the door. But before that he stopped near the two grown-up males in the room. "I have finished. Now it's your turn. I'll get back first to process this data." He also turned to Inko and bowed. Inko also replied him with a bow. Then, the handsome doctor walked out from the hospital room.

Silence once again filled the room. Naomasa, who woke up from his bewilderment, cleared his throat. He, then, walked towards Izuku and sat on the chair that Takahashi just sat on earlier.

"Ok, Izuku. Now it's my turn to ask questions," Naomasa took off his head and put it on his lap. "It won't take long. I just wanted to hear from you about what happened at the mall earlier."

Izuku moved his head up and down. After getting the confirmation, Naomasa began to question Izuku. It's all just basic questions, like what were you doing there? What happened to you? What did the villains do? The interviews only lasted for 15 minutes before Naomasa seemed to be satisfied with the answers.

"You did a good job. We will do anything, so the villains will be given a proper punishment." Then he patted the boy's head. Izuku wondered why everyone today like to touch his head.

The detective rose up from the chair and walked towards Inko. "I'm sorry to take your time. Everything has finished. The boy can go home and rest now."

Inko smiled slightly. "Thank you, detective."

Naomasa nodded in reply. Then he bowed and walked towards his companion. "Let's go, Eraserhead."

"Wait" The voice from the underground hero surprised Izuku. Eraserhead was looking at both Izuku and Katsuki, that made them shivered. If stares could kill, they might be already dead by now.

"You problem children," said the hero. "Everyone may be tolerating your reckless behavior, but I can't. Just a pro-tip from a hero, don't do that stupid act like that. Leave it to the pro-heroes. You both are still a kid." Izuku could only lowered his head in shame. Katsuki, on the other hand, was glaring at the ground. He was trying to refute that words, but he knew that he and Izuku was wrong.

"However..." The two kids raised their head simultaneously. They saw that the underground hero was grinning at them. "You did a good job, kid, protecting your mother like that. Just need to fix that reckless behavior." Hearing that, Izuku smiled and nodded his head. Katsuki was grinning happily.

"Then, we'll excuse me." The two males went out from the room. Outside, Naomasa was staring at the underground hero.

"What? If you want to say something, say it."

Naomasa smiled and shook his head lightly. "No, it just. You are unexpectedly good with children, huh?"

Eraserhead clicked his tounge and ignored the detective. Naomasa just followed him silently. However, smile could still be seen on his face.

●●●

Two days had passed since the villain attack on the mall. Izuku had been reprimanded by his father. He still shivered about that. His father is too scary. He heard from his best friend that he also got scolded by his gentle-looking father when he arrived home. Izuku hadn't heard anything from Mash or Sherlock after he went home. He kinda missed them. He also wanted to ask more questions about this quirk.

Right now, the sun was starting to set on the outside. The color of sky had turned into orange. Izuku was laying down on his bed while looking at the strange red symbol on his right hand. Mash called it command spells and he used it to borrow Mash's power. Izuku remember his command spell was different when he woke up in the hospital. It seemed to be missing some strokes. But in the next morning, it went back to its original shape.

Izuku moved his other hand to touch the command spells. Servants, Throne of Heroes, Chaldea. He still couldn't believe that he had this power. It's strong, but it's too puzzling.

Suddenly, the command spells were shining brightly. Izuku felt that his body was sucked by something.

"W-what...!? What happened!!?"

When Izuku opened his eyes, his surrounding had changed. He was not in his familiar room anymore. Right now, he was inside a white room with bed in the corner.

"Where am I?" Izuku walked towards the door and the door opened automatically. He peeked and found a long white corridor outside the room. The green-haired boy stepped out and walked through the long corridor. Where was he? What was this place?

All of the sudden, he heard quite a big commotion from the end of the hallway. He ran to the source of the voices and found a door that said "CAFETERIA". Brimming with curiosity and the need to find a way out, he went inside, hoping he could ask someone from inside the room. Once again, the door was automatically opened.

He widened his eyes on what he was seeing. Some people was eating. Some of them looked like average humans, but some of them also had a giant body. Wait, was that a horse?

Hearing someone just stepped inside, a man with long blue hair and blue tight suit turned towards Izuku. Green eyes met against red eyes. The owner of that red eyes was shocked to see a kid appeared out of nowhere in the cafeteria. Wait, hold up, he knew this kid.

"MASTER!?"

Every head turned towards the blue-haired man before they turned to the direction that the blue-haired man was seeing. They all widened their eyes when they saw Izuku who was standing near the door.

"What the fuck..!? Master is here!

"Language, there is a kid here!"

"Oh my, he is so cute!!"

"Master, let's play together~~"

Izuku felt so overwhelmed. Suddenly, many people were closing in. He just wanted to go home. But, wait a minute, they called him master. That means, they were Servants!? Izuku remembered Sherlock mentioned that they all resided in a place called Chaldea right now. Izuku, once again, looked at his surroundings. Was this Chaldea? But how did he go here? He remembered he only touched his command spells.

When he was looking around, he spotted a familiar-looking person, sitting in one of the table. His eyes widened, and he pointed his index finger at that man.

"Kacchan!? How can you be here?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "Who is this lowly Kacchan you speak of, mongrel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is the second chapter of MoH. This chapter is about the aftermath of the battle and a lot of explanations. Sorry if this chapter is boring and too short. Finally, the next chapter is when Izuku meet all of the servants (well this chapter kinda also has that) and MORE explanations.
> 
> I got some of the explanations from wikia. I like to watch and play Fate, but dang, I still got confused with a lot of their concept. Damn it, Nasuverse. My brain is fried because of this.
> 
> And, Takahashi is an OC, ‘coz who doesn’t need an ikemen doctor in this fic? Well, I do!
> 
> Oh, and am I the only one who thought that Kacchan really has a similar look with that one particular servant? Golden hair (or blonde) and red eyes XD OH BOY, I can’t wait to write their interactions.
> 
> So, this is the end of the chapter. I’m gonna focus on making the chapter of SuAca first, before I go back here. See you in the next update, bye~~


	3. Chaldea

The whole cafeteria was quiet after the sudden outburst from the little master. As seemed to be train just for this specific occasion, all heads in the cafeteria, one by one, turned to the golden hair servant. Without acknowledging the stares that was directed to him, the golden-haired man just sat at his chair, leaned his face on his right hand, and looked at the green-haired boy, with that beautiful and deadly red eyes, without any expression at all, even though there seemed to be a slight annoyance that was shown on his face, before it turned back into a handsome expressionless face. His sitting posture was looking really regal that made Izuku wanted to kneel and bow in front of this man.  
  


Now that Izuku inspected the man again, this man didn't really look like Kacchan at all! The hair looked more soft and brighter than his friend. Furthermore, his aura and everything are different. And also, Kacchan is four years old. How can he already grow up and become an adult!? Izuku just wanted to smack his own head. He raised his head and sneaked a glance towards the man. Maybe Kacchan will grow up and look like this man? But less majestic and more angrier?  
  


Realizing that the man was still looking at him, Izuku started to panic. He waved his little hands in front of him. "U-um... I'm sorry. I made a mistake. You just resemble my friend a little bit, ....sir?"  
  


"Stop bullying our master, Gil."  
  


Suddenly, a long green-haired man (or a woman?) walked towards the golden-haired man. That person wore an all white outfit, and what seemed to look like a long necklace for Izuku.  
  


"I'm not, my friend. And this kid was the first one who mistook my royal appearance for a mongrel." The red eyes were glaring more intensely that made Izuku tremble. Izuku just wanted to get out from here. His whole body was shaking like a leaf. All of a sudden, a golden portal appeared from beside the man, and a candy appeared and fell into his open palm. He threw the candy to Izuku, who caught it with great difficulty.  
  


"My name is Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. You better remember my name and my appearance, mongrel."  
  


Izuku titled his head to the side, before his eyes widened and filled with sparkles. A real king!  
  


"_Hai_, Gilgamesh-_ou_!"  
  


Gilgamesh smirked. Some servants were groaning and grumbling. The long green-haired person, who stood beside the golden king moved towards Izuku and kneel in front of him. He took Izuku's left hand and shook it.  
  


"Nice to meet you, my little friend. My name is Enkidu."  
  


"En...Enkidu-_san_?"  
  


"Just Enkidu is fine." Seeing the person in front of him smiled, Izuku smiled back and shook his hand again.  
  


"Un! Nice to meet you, Enkidu!"  
  


"Hey! That's not fair!" A female with long-braided pink hair appeared before Izuku's eyes. "Yahoo, master! My name is Astolfo, one the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. Nice to meet you!"  
  


"A-ah... Nice to meet you too, Asto-..."  
  


"Master! Me too! The name is Cu Chulainn."  
  


"Anchin-_sama_, I'm Kiyohime."  
  


"He is still a child, and he is not your Anchin!"  
  


"No one can disturb my love between Anchin-_sama _and I!!"  
  


"What the-...!? Stop using your power! The alarm will goes off!"  
  


"People are trying to eat here. Can you all shut up?"  
  


"Servants don't have to eat anyways."  
  


"No one cares"  
  


"Oi oi, are you all trying to make Da Vinci mad?"  
  


"Rather than Da Vinci, this is the cafeteria! The red Archer is-...!"  
  


After someone mentioned "red Archer", the room's temperature went down. Izuku saw everyone's head turned towards the door. There stood two people. One of them has slicked-back white hair and tan skin. He also wore a black top and pants, with red coat. His expression was looking grim. The other person is a female with pink hair with bangs which covered her right eye. Her lone visible eye was purple, and she also wore a glasses. She wore a black dress with red tie and white jacket. Her purple eye scanned through the quiet cafeteria, before landed on Izuku. Her visible eye widened.  
  


"What happened? Did the Lion King need more food?" A deep voice came out from the white-haired man, which Izuku found kinda similar to Eraserhead's.  
  


"How dare you, Archer! Don't associate every ruckus with me!"  
  


"If its in the cafeteria, It's usually you and all of your other versions."  
  


"EMIYA-_san_." The pink-haired female called out to the red Archer. Izuku's ears perked up after he heard that voice. That is...!!  
  


"Mash...?" Izuku ran towards the female, _pitter-patter _which made some servants held their chest and cooing at the sight, and stopped in front of her. EMIYA widened his eyes after he spotted the little green-haired boy. Master is here!?  
  


Izuku grabbed the edge of Mash's jacket and pulled it slightly. "Is that you, Mash?"  
  


Mash smiled and knelt in front of the little master. She put her hand on top of Izuku's head and rubbed it. "Yes, it's me, master. Mash Kyrielight."  
  


The little boy felt relieved to see someone that he knew. "Mash, where are we right now? Is this Chaldea?"  
  


The pink-haired female nodded her head. "Yes, master. This is Chaldea." The she took his hand and grabbed it. "Let's go, master. I'll let you meet the person who know this more better than me."  
  


"Is it Holmes-_san_?"  
  


"One of them, yes." The Mash turned her head to look at EMIYA. "I'm sorry I have to leave now, EMIYA-_san_. I'll take master to the command room to meet Da Vinci-_san_ and Sherlock-_san_."  
  


The white-haired male just sighed and massaged his temple. "Yes, thank you for your help earlier, Mash." Mash nodded in reply, then she went out from the cafeteria, while dragging Izuku along with her.  
  


The walk to the command room was filled with silence. Mash just focused on escorting the little master, and Izuku didn't know what he should talk about. He wracked his brain, tried to find a topic to talk about. Before he could think any further, Mash suddenly opened her mouth and talked.  
  


"Are you okay, master?" Mash looked at Izuku with worried expression on her face. "I hope we don't scared you in the cafeteria earlier."  
  


Izuku shook his head. "No. It's actually really fun. I met a lot of people, like Gilgamesh-_ou_, Enkidu, Astolfo, and Cu-er... I forgot."  
  


"Cu Chulainn."  
  


"Yes, him! Gilgamesh-_ou_ also gave me a candy earlier." He said while taking the candy out from his pocket.  
  


Mash was shocked. "He gave you a candy?"  
  


Izuku nodded his head energetically. "Yes! And also someone called me Anchin-_sama_ earlier too."  
  


Mash sweatdropped. "Ah, that was Kiyohime."  
  


"Kiyohime-_san_?" Mash responded with a nod. "Then who is that person earlier with you, Mash?"  
  


"Oh, That was EMIYA-_san_. He is the one that usually take care and cook us food."  
  


"Whoa!" Izuku's eyes sparkled in the mention of food. "Can he cook _katsudon_?"  
  


"_Katsudon_? What is that?  
  


"Heh!? You don't know what a _Katsudon is_? It's a rice bowl with deep fried chicken and sauce! It's really good!"  
  


"I never try it before."  
  


Izuku stood in front of Mash and shook her hands. "We should try it together sometimes! We can ask EMIYA-_san_ to cook it for us."  
  


Mash was stunned for a second, before a smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, let's try it together."  
  


"Un! I bet it's delicious."  
  


"EMIYA-_san_ will be very happy to hear that." All of a sudden, Mash stopped in from of a big door that had a sign that read "COMMAND ROOM". "We are here, master." The door opened automatically, and they entered the room.  
  


The inside of the room was big, filled with many computers and blue screen that looked really advanced for the green-haired boy. On the blue screens, Izuku could see some numbers and words like _singularity _and _lostbelt_? His thought was interrupted when he felt Mash grabbed his hand and dragged him towards two people that stood at the center of the room. He spotted a male and a female. The male had slicked-back navy blue hair and dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt with brown vest and pants. Long black coat with blue color in the inside. His right hand held a steel cane with gold handle.  
  


The other person is a female with wavy brown hair that was parted in the middle with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. She was also smiling at Izuku, which he found to be really familiar. It felt like Izuku had seen that kind smile before, but he forgot where it from. The female wore reddish-brown dress, high-knee blue sock with brown shoes. Her left hand seemed to be robot-like? She also held a long staff with that hand.  
  


"Lady Mash. Is that Master behind your back?" Izuku perked his ears after hearing the male's voice. It's Holmes-_san!_  
  


Responding to Sherlock's question, Mash nodded her head. She grabbed Izuku's shoulder and put him in front of her. She looked down at the green-haired boy. "Master, This is Sherlock Holmes and Leonardo Da Vinci. Both of them can be considered as the one who is in charge in here."  
  


Izuku nodded his head and bowed. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you, Holmes-_san_, Da Vinci-_san_." Leonardo Da Vinci, huh? That's why Izuku found her smile so familiar! It's from the famous Monalisa painting. But wait, why Leonardo Da Vinci was a female?  
  


Seemingly knowing what's the inside of Izuku's mind, Da Vinci winked at him. "I choose this appearance based on my famous masterpiece, the Monalisa. You don't have to think so much about it, Master." Izuku just nodded his head in response.  
  


"Anyway, Master. You must be a little bit confused why you suddenly appear here, right?" Da Vinci continued. "As you may already know, this is Chaldea. Let me explain first what Chaldea is. Chaldea is a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the incineration of humanity."  
  


"Incineration of humanity?"  
  


"It's something that happened in the past. Humanity was in the brink of extinction at that time. The sole Master managed to defeat the cause" Izuku realized that Da Vinci's smile seemed to turn a little bit sad.  
  


"Incineration of humanity? I never remember that happened in the past." Izuku genuinely never heard of it. If that kind of threat was there, all of the heroes will band together to defeat it. But, he never read anything like that from the internet or books.  
  


"This is a speculation, but Chaldea and your world, are in a completely different universe." Sherlock said suddenly, which made Izuku widened his eyes. D-different universe?  
  


"W-wait... Wha-...!?"  
  


"The concept may seem impossible, however it is still plausible. Moving between parallel words or universe is something that can be achieve by using the Second Magic."  
  


"Second Magic?" asked the little Master.  
  


"May I, Master?" Mash suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Second Magic, or also knows as _Kaleidoscope_, is a magic that has the concept of _Operation of Parallel Worlds_. It means that people can move through parallel dimensions by using this magic."  
  


So like a quirk that can make you travel through different dimensions? "Is there someone who can do that in Chaldea?"  
  


Sherlock shook his head. "No. The only one who has this magic is someone whose name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."  
  


"Zel- err... That means that this Zel-_san_ is the one who somehow connect my world and your world?"  
  


"Yes, that is my theory, for now."  
  


"But why? If it's really Zel-_san_ who did it, why would he do this?" Izuku found this really confusing. What is the reason for connecting Chaldea with his world? And it's connected to his quirk too.  
  


This time, Da Vinci answered Izuku's question. "No one knows," she shook her head while shrugging her shoulder. "No one even know the where about of Zelretch."  
  


"No one?" Izuku sighed.  
  


Mash patted Izuku's head and smiled at him. "It's okay, Master. You don't have worry about that. We, as your Servant, will try very hard to find out the answer."  
  


"Yes, Master. You should just focus on strengthening yourself and understand your power, or I should say quirk?" Da Vinci continued. "You can even ask the other servants to train you!"  
  


After hearing that, Izuku realized something and can't help himself but to ask. "Is Chaldea now connected to my quirk?"  
  


"Yes, Master," Sherlock answered. "Like I said to you before. Servants stay in the Throne of Heroes before they got summoned to aid their master. Chaldea itself, now has turned into the Throne of Heroes, so it has been separated by the concept of time and place. And the one that can make Chaldea stand by itself, its because of your quirk. The thing that still confused me is how can Zelretch somehow connected it with the concept of quirk? I'll try to find more plausible reasons for this phenomena."  
  


"But you said before that there's a barrier that prevent you to get summon?"  
  


"We are trying to solve that one first, and break the barrier as soon as possible."  
  


Izuku nodded his head at the answer. "Can I bring someone other than me here?"  
  


"I'm not sure, but I think you can. This is your own space after all."  
  


Izuku's eyes sparkled in happiness. That means he could bring Kacchan here and train together! He would ask Kacchan immediately after he went back home. Wait, home?  
  


"How can I go back home?  
  


"You can touch the command spells and just think about going home, and you'll be back," Da Vinci said while sitting on a chair. She sipped on a drink from her mug, which has a symbol on it that Izuku guessed as the symbol of Chaldea. "If you want to go back here, use the same method. Just think of this place and you'll be here."  
  


After that, Izuku immediately touched the command spell on his right hand. He thought about his house, with his father and mother waiting for him. Suddenly, the command spell shone again, and he felt the same sensation when he moved here. He closed his eyes, and when he opened it again he was back in his room. His gaze moves towards the clock on his wall and found that only five minutes had passed. Did Chaldea had different time than Izuku's world?  
  


_ **Master** _   
  


_Ah, Da Vinci-san!_   
  


_ **I'm sure you're already back at your home?** _   
  


_Yes!_   
  


_ **Good then. Master, please don't hesitate to ask us for any help. We are very happy to help you. All of your servants will wait for you to come back.** _   
  


_Of course! I'll be back and play with you all!_   
  


After that, Izuku didn't hear any response from Da Vinci or the others. However, he could feel their presence watching him, which made him feel safe. The green-haired boy jumped out from his bed and ran out from his room, searching for his mother.  
  


"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-sa_n!"  
  


The only female in the house peeked her head from the kitchen door. "What is it, Izuku?"  
  


Izuku ran straight to his mother, hugged her waist and looked up at her with sparkling eyes. Inko patted her son's head, couldn't control the impulse to rubbed the messy hair.  
  


"_Kaa-san_! I just went to Chaldea!"  
  


"Chaldea?" Inko asked, perplexed. She didn't remember Izuku get out from his room at all. And Chaldea? What is that?  
  


Looking at his mother's confused expression, Izuku started to explain everything from the beginning. How Chaldea is connected to his quirk, a place for his servants to live, and many more. Inko felt more confused after hearing her son's rambling. However, Izuku's quirk was really something so ... _out of this world_.  
  


Inko smiled at her son. She was obviously happy for Izuku, but she can't help herself to worry about him. She talked with her husband yesterday about the possibility of someone who would try to exploit Izuku's quirk. Hisashi had said not to worry about it and focus on supporting Izuku.  
  


"_Kaa-san_?" Inko snapped from her thoughts and looked down at her son who had a confused expression on his little face. "Is something wrong?" Izuku tilted his head slightly to the side.  
  


The green-haired woman shook her head slightly and hugged her son tightly. "Un.. Nothing. I'm just so happy about you." Then she moved towards the kitchen to grab dinner. She moved her head towards Izuku. "Would you like to help your _kaa-san_ preparing for dinner, while telling more about Chaldea, Da Vinci-_san_, and Holmes-_san_? Your _tou-san _also will arrive shortly. I'm sure he will be eager to hear more about your quirk."  
  


Huge smile appeared on the little boy's face. He nodded energetically before he ran towards his mother to help her. Seeing that, Inko's eyes turned sharp and was more determined to not let anyone messed with her only son. She should discuss this more with Hisashi later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update! Assignments, Thesis, and exams stole all of my precious free time T_T Fortunately, my exam has ended so I can update more chapters again! YAY ^^
> 
> Sorry about the short and boring chapter, because the next chapter is going to be a huge time skip and the start of the first episode of the anime! Some of the explanation may seems a little bit confusing but I promise it will be explain further in the future chapters~
> 
> See you in the next chapter! After I updated the next chapter for SuAca ^^
> 
> P.S : I got Abby and I’m so happy about it :’)) Happy grinding for Christmas event and hope everyone who wants Eresh get her for NA and the new LB for JP! ORION IS A BEAST


	4. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video for the Noble Phantasm that is used in this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE73f33nhT0&list=LLkQ0MPMQlXvisoa4dVxbW2w&index=2&t=0s (Hassan of The Serenity NP)

The sound of hurried footsteps was heard in the midst of the buzzing city of Musutafu. Cars' horns were blaring from the street. The workers and students who would start their days in their respective locations, were also seen, decorating the side street. Only one lone boy was running, seemingly desperate, trying not to be late for something. This boy had a green curly hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to shine brighter under the sun. He wore the standard black _gakuran _and a pair of red shoes. On his back was a yellow backpack with a symbol that resembled the word "C" on the center of it, and an All Might keychain was also hanged here.

This boy was Midoriya Izuku, a growing 14 years old student who studied in Aldera Junior High. People's impressions for Izuku was he was a good and a smart student, kind to everyone, and also the best friend of the one and only Bakugo Katsuki. Who didn't know that blonde-hair boy of terror who seemed to have an anger issue everyday? One is a cute cinnamon roll and the other is an angry pomeranian. Even their classmates still couldn't believe these two people were friends. They were the total opposite!

The said _cute cinnamon roll_ boy was running towards one of the train tracks in the city after he heard that there was a villain attack near there. He couldn't miss this chance to see heroes in action.

** _Until now, I still can't fathom the reason why you like to see these "heroes", Master. You have plenty of heroes here that can show their prowess to you._ **

_I just like heroes, Sherlock. After all, they are my idol! I would like to gain everything that can help me grow to become a good hero! However, it doesn't mean that I don't like the_ **_others_ **_. They are really strong, and I feel very grateful that you all actually taught me everything. I-..._

** _Yes, Master. We all know that, and please stop your m_ ** ** _umbling. People are looking at you with weird expression on their face._ **

Izuku stopped his conversation with Sherlock, and just realized that he started to mumble out loud again. His face turned bright red, and he started to run faster towards his destination, trying to escape from the weird looks that people gave to him. He started to call his servants without using honorifics (except the kings and the pharaoh because Izuku still couldn't bear to call them with their names without any honorifics), because some servants had pushed him to not do that.

After the awakening of his quirk and his first visit to Chaldea, he had started to train with Kacchan together in his space. He still remembered his best friend's face when they were transported to Chaldea. He shook Izuku's body and said that his quirk was so cool, and they can train together with Izuku's servant. Izuku also like to bring his _kaa-_san to Chaldea to meet the others. Unsurprisingly, his mother grew close with the servants that also like to cook like, EMIYA, Beni-enma, Queen Boudica, and the other servants who had the duty to cook in Chaldea. They like to share recipes with each other.

However, the most surprising of all, was the close relationship between Gilgamesh-_ou_ and Kacchan. When they first met each other, Kacchan, with his usual loud voice, asked Izuku how could he mistook him with this _extra_. Following that remark, his blonde friend got crushed really hard by the golden-haired Archer. Well, that didn't make Kacchan bow down though. He swore to become a strong hero, stronger than All Might and the King of Uruk. Of course, Gilgamesh-_ou_ only laughed at the response and said "What is this mongrel just say?". However, Izuku heard from Enkidu (which he found out that they were actually a clay and genderless) that Gilgamesh-_ou_ actually found Kacchan interesting and sometimes threw some pointers at him! Enkidu said that, "Gil is just being a _tsundere_." _"H-how did you know that word, Enkidu?" "Hn? From that pirate, who is it again, Blackbeard?" "I-...I think I should talk about this with him later on."_

Izuku also found out that he could only channel three servants in one day. It's based with his command spells. He heard from the others that each master usually had 3 command spells that they could use to force and order their servants. Any servants couldn't go against this. However, if they used all of their command spells, then the contract would get cut immediately. That means that a master usually could order their servants for maximum two times. But, it's different for Izuku's case. His command spells could regenerate to full again after he had used all three, in the next day.

** _Master, it seems that you have arrived._ **

After hearing Mash talked in his mind, he came to a sudden stop and found a huge creature that looked like a shark, in top of the train tracks. Heroes were also there, trying to stop the villain. Many people were spectating the entire commotion.

** _Hm... Is that a shark? Quirk is really amazing._ **

** _Mash, we also has servants that look like an animal here._ **

** _Ah, that's true, Da Vinci-san._ **

Suddenly, a big piece of metal was thrown at the pedestrian. However, before it hit, someone had stopped and grabbed it.

_Ah! That's Death Arms, The Punching Hero! Also Backdraft, the hero who is specialized in rescue!_

Izuku started to walk slowly, through the crowds, closer to the front row. He could hear people said that the villain was caught after stealing someone's bag and lost control. He suddenly saw a blur passing through the crowds and jump towards the villain.

"Is that Kamui Wood? The young and promising hero!?"

"You seem to know a lot about heroes, kid." said the man next to Izuku. "You must be a fan!"

"Ah..." Izuku let out a little laugh after hearing that. He must have blurted out something again. So embarrassing!

Suddenly, Kamui Wood stopped in front of the villain. "Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're pure evil." His right hand started to morph into something else. Branches started to appear there. Izuku, as the heroes fanboy, knew exactly what the wood hero was trying to do!

"Ah, he is going to unleash his special attack!"

** _Pure evil? This kind of crime is not something that you can considered as villainous. Is this man too drunk with his fantasy as the righteous hero?_ **

** _Geez, Sherlock._ **

** _I'm just saying what'_ ** ** _s inside of my mind, Da Vinci._ **

Izuku could only keep his mouth shut after listening to Sherlock. Deep down, he knew, especially after learning all of his servants' past, what true evil was. War, slavery, assassination, mass murder, treason, rebellion, and many more. This kind of little petty theft case couldn't even compare to what real _pure evil_ was. However, Izuku couldn't hate his servants even after knowing all of those horrible things. It's something that happened in the past and he shouldn't linger about it too much. He should learn from it.

"**CANYON CANNON!**"

Izuku snapped out from his thought when he heard something unfamiliar from the scene. He raised his head and saw a huge female with long blonde hair and tight outfit kicked the shark villain away.

** _Oh, the female hero just steal the win from the wood hero._ **

Izuku nodded his head slowly, still flabbergasted after seeing the new hero that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Today is my debut." The female said to the camera. "My name is Mount Lady. Nice to meet you." and winked at the people. Flashes immediately started to filled the surroundings. Izuku walked slowly, avoiding the crowds of people. He rummaged through his backpack, which was made from Chaldea, and searching for his notebook. He needed to write down every information before he forgot everything.

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head. His backpack fell to the ground as he clutched the spot that was hit. He turned around and saw his best friend who just giving him a smirk, not feeling guilty at all.

"That hurts, Kacchan," Izuku looked at Katsuki with teary eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Katsuki scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen, Deku. You've endured more painful things. That's only a little tap."

"Well, your _little_ tap has the same lethal damage as Beowulf and Martha's."

"Stop being sassy, you little shit."

"Whoa! Don't mess with my hair, Kacchan!" Izuku tidied up his hair that was tussled by his friend. "By the way, what are you doing here, Kacchan?"

"What am I doing here?" Evil smile emerged from the taller boy that made Izuku gulped. Katsuki grabbed Izuku's head again with one hand and held it tightly. "Well, I have a funny story to tell you, Deku. Someone made a promise with me to walk to school together today, but when I went to his house, his mother said that that person had went first because he wanted to see heroes in action. Isn't it funny?" The hold on Izuku's head getting tighter and tighter. "Hey, Deku. What do you think?"

Izuku's whole body shook, seeing his friend's face getting darker. "I'm sorry, Kacchan! I'm too excited after seeing the news on the internet that I forgot about it!"

"You fucking forgot!?"

The shorter boy waved his hands frantically in front of his body. "Hiee!! As my apology, I'll treat you at your favorite _ramen_ shop, okay?"

Katsuki stopped and looked at his friend on the eyes. Before finally letting go the hold on Izuku's head and grabbed the yellow backpack on the ground. "Fine. It's better be that fucking extra spicy _ramen_," He handed the bag to Izuku's waiting hand. "Come on, shitty nerd. Let's go or else we'll be late." And he started walking away.

"W-wait, Kacchan!"

~~~

"You all are already at the final year in middle school. Now it's the time to think extra hard what you want to do in the future." said the teacher in front of the class. Izuku and Katsuki had arrived exactly as the bell rang. Now they have reached the final class for the day. The green-haired boy was busy scribbling on his notebook about the new hero that he saw earlier.

"I'll distribute your future plan papers, but," The teacher grabbed the papers and threw it to the air. "you obviously want to go to hero school, right?" Following that, the students inside of the class started to show off their quirks.

"_Sensei_," The only blonde-hair boy inside of the class suddenly opened his mouth and started to talk loudly for the whole class to hear. "Don't put me in the same level with these extras." Because of that, the whole class got more noisy. Izuku sighed and covered his two ears. Why couldn't Kaachan just stop annoying their classmates like this?

** _Heh, Katsuki really learn from the best in terms of taunting people._ **

_He spent too much time with Gilgamesh-ou. Why can't he learn from the Caster version instead?_

** _You want Katsuki to become a workaholic and neglecting his sleeping time?_ **

Izuku imagined that Kacchan working in front of his desk, signing paperworks with huge eye bags, and drinking coffee all day. He shook his head immediately. He just couldn't picture his best friend become like that.

"Only Izuku and I can enter U.A High School," Izuku moved his gaze to the blonde-haired boy after he heard his own name was called out. Why would you bring my name into this, Kacchan!? Katsuki smirked at seeing Izuku's panic face. "We both are going to be top heroes and surpass All Might!" _and the other heroes in Chaldea_, Katsuki added in his mind.

The other classmates moved their heads toward Izuku. Even though they might be angry at Katsuki's words, they all know and agree that these two boys will enter U.A.

"Well, If it's Midoriya, I can see him become a hero." They all know that Izuku had a quirk that let him summon that huge shield that looked really sturdy. Little did they know, Izuku's quirk was not only that. Izuku never showed and explain it into details to their classmates. He just hid it and say that he could summon a shield.

"Yeah, I could see Midoriya as a hero, but not Bakugo."

"What the fuck did you just say, you shit!?"

And the class became noisy again. The teacher tried to calm them down, but to no avail, they didn't listen to him. Suddenly, the last bell rang through the school, signaling the end of school. The teacher grabbed the papers from the ground. "Okay, class. I'll distribute the paper to you and don't forget to submit it next week." He moved his sight to Izuku, who was focused on tidying up his books. "Midoriya, I would like you to be the one that collect it and submit it to me later."

Izuku raised his head and nodded. The students started to leave the class to go back home or hang out with the others. Katsuki grabbed his bag and move towards the green-haired boy. "Let's go home, Deku."

Izuku shook his head. His curly hair moved corresponding with his movement. "Sorry, Kacchan. You can go first. Shion-_sensei_ asked me to help him after school earlier about student council works."

"The heck? You're not in the council anymore. Why would he still ask for your fucking help? And do you forgot about your treat?"

"I'll treat you later after I finished helping Shion-_sensei_," Izuku averted his eyes. "Well, the new secretary for the student council was quite... Err..."

"So, the new secretary is shit at their job."

"_KACCHAN!_"

"What?" Katsuki clicked his tongue. "Isn't that the truth?"

Izuku lowered his head and looked at his red shoes. "Well, I guess you can say it like that. That's why, Shion-_sensei_ asked me to help him."

Katsuki sighed. His friend was the previous secretary of the student council, and he won't admit it, but Izuku did a fucking good job at it. The previous president and vice president cried and knelt in front of Izuku at the graduation day, saying that they felt grateful for his help. Of course, Izuku learned from the best. All of his servants had taught him a lot of things.

"Fine," Katsuki walked towards the door. "I'll just go to the arcade first, shitty nerd."

Izuku nodded and waved his friend good bye. "Bye, Kacchan! I'll text you later after I finished!"

Katsuki just waved his hand without turning his body and continued to walk out from the class. Izuku grabbed his bag and moved his legs to the teacher lounge to meet with his teacher.

"Well, let's go and finish this quickly."

~~~

"Hah.. . It took longer than I expected." Izuku walked through the crowded street while looking at his phone. The screen showed his LINE chat with Kacchan. He had text his friend 10 minutes ago, but his friend hadn't reply yet. Did he still in the middle of his game, so he hadn't seen his phone? Maybe, he should go to the arcade and meet with his friend there. He looked at the sky which had slowly turned orange. He text his mother and said that he would go with Kacchan to have _ramen_, so he would come late. Izuku put his phone in his pocket, and when he just wanted to start to walk to the market area, a huge explosion suddenly came from a far.

"W-what!? Is it a villain attack?"

** _Master, that come from the market area where the arcade is. I hope nothing bad happen to Katsuki._ **

Listening to Mash's words just made Izuku more panic. _KACCHAN_! He ran towards the market, not realizing that he passed a man that looked so thin like a skeleton, with yellow hair.

"_Don't tell me..._" The yellow-haired man also ran towards the explosion.

After running as fast as he could, he finally arrived at the market, where he was stunned at the sight in front of him. Kacchan was captured by a slime creature. The other heroes were standing, watching Kacchan slowly getting sucked by the slime. Izuku could see the new hero, Mount Lady, just watching and complained because she couldn't move in the narrow road.

What were they doing? Why did no one try to save Kacchan?

** _That Mount Lady can turn small to pass through the place and turn big again, then she can grab that slime villain. From what I have seen, that slime took quite some time to possess someone. If he already took that long to possess a small body like Katsuki, then it going to take hours to possess the huge body of Mount Lady. She can just grab Katsuki with her strength._ **

** _Excellent deduction, Lady Mash._ **

"I thought I saw All Might earlier?" The man with the yellow hair who arrived at the same as Izuku flinched. He grabbed his left stomach and lowered his head.

"Really?! Where is he now, then? What is he doing?"

Izuku perked his ears after hearing his favorite hero was mentioned from the crowd. All Might was here? However, he shook his head immediately. Right now, he should focus on how to save his friend first. His green eyes met with the red eyes of Katsuki, which actually looked pretty calm even though he was still struggling to get away from the villain. They shared a silent conversation, and Izuku nodded his head towards his friend and started to search for something. His eyes caught a broken pipe in the ground. He grabbed it, testing it on his grip, then ran towards the slime who held Katsuki captured, not forgetting to throw his bag towards Death Arms.

"Please keep my bag safe. It's precious."

"Hey kid! What are you trying to do! It's dangerous. Come back here!"

Izuku kept running towards the villain and his friend, not minding the shout from the heroes behind him.

"Has that kid gone nuts!?"

"Oh, another kid who volunteer himself to be my skin. Perfect." said the slime with the most disgusting voice that Izuku's ever heard. '_Caster Gilles is still much more cooler than this slime_.'

** _Master, that slime body may be slippery and hard to grasp. But there's one vulnerable spot that is not protected by the slime. That's the..._ **

"The eyes, I know." He stopped and moved his right hand back which held the broken pipe. With precise accuracy, and the training from his servants. He threw the pipe, and it hit directly at one of the slime's eyes.

"_ARGH!!_" Because of the sudden pain from his eye, the hold on Katsuki's body was getting loose. Taking the opportunity, Katsuki started to blast his hands.

"Kacchan!" Izuku grabbed his friend's hands. "Activate your quirk on your feet and push yourself away!"

"I fucking know, Deku." Katsuki started to push himself with his quirk, not minding his shoes that obviously already broken beyond repair. Izuku also pulled Katsuki's hands.

** _Watch out, Master! The villain had recovered from that attack!_ **

Oh no. Izuku started to pull more and more, but to no avail, the slime still keep a tight hold at Katsuki's body. "I won't let you escape, brats!"

"Fuck!" Katsuki also realizing it, cursed. He looked at Izuku's green eyes that was filled with worry. "Deku! Call that servant! If you can't damage the outer body, then you can damage it from the inside! **CALL HER!**"

'_Her?_' Izuku thought for a second. Damage the inside. Someone that can defeat someone with a single touch. His eyes shone in realization. Of course, if its her then...! Izuku looked at his friend and nodded. Then he moved back a little bit and raised his right hand. His hair and clothes started to float a little. Red light was pouring out from his command spells. The crowds and the heroes all looked at the green-haired boy with wide eyes. Then they heard it.

"With my command spells. I order you, _Hassan of the Serenity_, The Assassin, to lend me your power!"

**_Yes, Master. I will offer all of myself to you. I shall become your poison_ ** **.**

A huge light enveloped the green-haired boy that made everyone closed their eyes. When they opened it again, the sight of the boy with the standard black _gakuran_ had gone. Now, in front of them was a green-haired boy with quite a revealing outfit, black outfit with exposed back and also exposing his belly. The only part that was covered was his chest. He also wore a tight long black stocking with no shoes. There was also a long black ribbon in his waist with blue flowers on it. On his face was a white skull mask that covered his eyes and nose.

"W-what... Is that the kid from before?"

"He transform? Does his quirk turn him into a magical boy?"

Everyone was stunned, even the yellow-haired man. Suddenly, he remembered something. '_That's the kid from the mall accident a couple of years ago! The shield boy! That means the boy who is held captive now is the blonde-haired kid from before?"_

"Finally, Deku." Katsuki sighed. He knew he was really careless. How in the hell that he could get captured by this stupid slime anyway. Fuck, he felt super angry. If that stupid golden king knew about this, he would get mocked all day. But strangely, he felt calm and not panic at all. '_Is it because I used to the fucking extreme training of Beowulf and those three wrestling ladies?' _He shivered at that.

The slime villain was shocked, before he regained his composure again. "Do you think you can defeat me, you brat!?" But the said _brat_ was only looking at the slime. "Are you ignoring me!?" Actually, Izuku was not ignoring him. He was in the middle of a conversation with Serenity.

_Serenity, do you know how to make the poison to only paralyze him and not kill him?_

** _I don't know, master. Everything that I touch, everything die. However, I think I can try... to lessen it._ **

_Thank you. Let's go, Serenity._

** _Yes, Master._ **

Izuku did a back flip and threw his daggers to the slime's eyes. This time, both eyes were stabbed and the slime villain couldn't handle the pain. Katsuki immediately used his quirk again and get out from the slime, not forgetting to blast the villain's face, which made the villain groan more and moved several meters to the back.

"This is what you get, you fuck face!" He turned his face towards Izuku. "Deku! You better blast this shit away!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. Blasting things is your job, not mine."

"You...! You know that's not what I fucking mean, you shitty nerd!" shouted Katsuki. If glare could kill, Izuku would have been killed already. "Use your fucking NP!"

"Isn't that's a little bit to overkill though?"

"Who the fuck cares! If you don't do it, he'll escape! This villain got a really slimy body that can fucking fit through everything. You think those jails can contain this shit!?"

'_Makes sense'_ Izuku thought. Izuku actually would only like to touch the villain a little, but what Kacchan said was actually made sense. Izuku looked at the blonde-haired boy and nodded his head. "Fine, I'll paralyze him, so he'll stay in bed for couple of days." He turned his gaze back towards the slime who started to overcame his pain once again. However, after realizing that his captive has escaped, he started to get angry.

"You fucking shit! You let my captive go! And what is this dagger!? Why its so painful!?"

"Those daggers contain poison on it."

"P-poison...!?"

"Kacchan, move back a little bit!" Izuku shouted at Katsuki.

"I know. I don't want to get fucking poisoned." The blonde-haired boy ran towards the crowds before stopping in front of the heroes. One of the heroes, Kamui Woods, started to speak to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fucking fine," Katsuki growled at the question. "This is nothing."

"How about your friend? Why is he still there? He should ran away and let the heroes handle it!" chimed Death Arms suddenly from the side.

"What? You fuckers couldn't even save me earlier and you still have the guts to say it like that?" The heroes were immediately silenced. "Tch, and Deku will finish this in a second flat. Just watch." They slowly moved their gaze towards the green-haired boy whose surroundings was started to get darker and darker. Even the surrounding fire couldn't light the darkness. It was slowly turning into pitch black.

Izuku closed his eyes and started to chant his noble phantasm. Because of the silence, everyone could hear his muttering. "**Hotter and hotter. Enough to melt**." He opened his eyes that now seemed to shine and jumped towards the slime villain. "**You body and heart will be incinerated,**" He grabbed the villain's face and kissed it.

"**Zabaniya**."

Immediately after that, the slime villain's body started to convulse. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. His scream was heard through the entire place. Before finally, all of his body fell and he stopped moving. The surrounding area also started to become brighter again. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't comprehend what just happened to the villain and what kind of attack was that.

The first hero who came to his senses was Kamui Wood. He moved towards the villain and checked his pulse. Still breathing.

"I only paralyze him. I don't kill him." The wood hero moved his head towards the green-haired boy with the white skull mask.

"W-what...!?"

~~~

After that whole fiasco with the villain, the heroes started to capture the paralyzed villain into a special container. Even though now they didn't really need it because of the poison boy. Simultaneously, they turned their heads towards the boy who had changed back into his _gakuran_ and was scolded by his mother, through his phone, who watched his action live on TV.

"Izuku! What are you doing? Why I see you fighting against a villain with Katsuki on TV? I thought you both are eating _ramen_ right now?"

"I'm sorry, _kaa-san_. I was...." Before he could continue, his friend spoke through the loud speaker.

"Sorry, Inko _oba-san_. I got captured by the villain and Deku was trying to help me." Izuku moved his back so fast and looked at his friend with bewilderment. Did he just apologize!?

Izuku could hear her mother sighed through the phone. "It's ok. Now you both come back home, okay? Katsuki, you come to our home too. Seems like Mitsuki will pick you up later. And Izuku....." Izuku could feel the smile from his mom's voice. "Your _tou-san_ would like to talk to you about this." Izuku paled instantly. Katsuki tried to hold his snickers with his hand. "....And you also, Katsuki. Hisashi would also like to talk with you." This time, it's Izuku who tried to hold his laughter after seeing his friend's blank face.

"And, that's all. I would like you all to go home immediately. Stay safe, boys." And the call was hanged up.

Dead silence surrounded the two boys before their eyes met against each other. "Can we hide in Chaldea?" Katsuki opened his mouth first.

"We may escape today, but tomorrow..." the shorter boy shivered. "It will just become worst."

"Fine, then. I guess we can only endure it. Let's go, Deku." They just started to walk to go back home, before they were stopped by Backdraft.

"Are you guys, okay? No wounds at all?"

Izuku nodded his head. "Yeah, we are okay. I'm sorry but we would like to go home first. Our family has been worried."

"But, wait... Hey, kids!" Before he could ask any further, the two boys had walked through the crowds and disappear. Death Arms put a hand on him and shook his head.

After a couple of minutes, the police and ambulance finally arrived. Naomasa came out from the car, grabbed the container filled with the slime villain, and saw his friend hiding in the back. He approached the yellow-haired man and raised his hand.

"Hey, Toshinori."

"Ah, Naomasa." Yagi Toshinori, or known as All Might, nodded his head.

"So what happened here?" Naomasa asked.

"Well...." Toshinori explained everything that happened. From the capture towards the defeat by Izuku.

"So, you're saying that the two kids from the mall hostage situation was here? And they defeated the villain?"

"Yeah, Midoriya Izuku managed to paralyzed him."

Naomasa sighed. "First, shield. Now, poison? His quirk is really still unbelievable."

"What is it again? Throne of Heroes?"

"Yeah. The quirk to channel the power of influential, historical, and even fictional characters." Naomasa massaged his head. "So, what did he called again?"

"If I remember it right, it was Hassan of the Serenity."

"Hassan of the Serenity, huh? I guess I'll check it later," Naomasa continued. "So, is your stomach is..."

"Yeah." Toshinori moved his hand toward his left stomach. "It's getting worse. I can only hold it for three hours now."

"Toshinori." Naomasa felt bad for his friend. If only he could do something to help him heal it. But even the famous Recovery Girl couldn't heal it completely.

"It's ok, Naomasa. I still can handle it." The yellow-haired man lowered his head. "I just... feel pathetic. I can't help them because of this. I should become a good hero, this kind of injury should not have slowed me down and stop me from helping people."

"Toshinori, you don't have to force yourself, okay? Come on. I'll drive you back to your house, after I bring this villain back to the office." How Naomasa prayed everyday for some miracle that could help his friend's wound. He would be very grateful for that person for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you all have a very great holiday.  
Next chapter is going to be the meeting between Izuku and All Might! And a certain nurse in Chaldea is waiting for the arrival of a new patient ^^  
See you in the next chapter~


End file.
